Pripyat
is a Survival Mission. Background Warface team lands in Chernobyl to investigate Blackwood's plans in the location. Walkthrough The mission is divided into three acts. Act 1 You will land at Pripyat. Investigate the building and kill all enemies. You will enter into a room with some Infected, where you will be ambushed by Blackwood Assaults and Medusa Drones as they throw smoke and flash grenades. After surviving the ambush, exit the building. Follow the road and you will encounter some Infected and Punishers. Continue ahead towards the pool building, which will be guarded by some turrets. Enter the building and regroup at the pool area. Blackwood will attack the area and activate some turrets. After surviving the attack, plant a C4 which will create a path to exit the building. Now, you will have to get through a radiation zone with some Infected. Avoid stepping outside the road, as you will take damage from the radiation. You will be attacked by Crushers, Deadshots and a Medusa. After they are dealt with, follow the path to the next building while killing all enemies on the way. Inside the building, Blackwood Assaults will attack once again. The APC-3000 will appear, but it cannot be destroyed there. Go up the stairs and go to the roof, and eliminate all enemies and turrets there. A Sharckopter will then attack, which must be destroyed with RLGS-100 rocket launchers. With the Sharckopter down, destroy the door with a C4 and descend the stairs to exit the building. Act 2 The team has now to follow the path until they find the Bunker complex. There will be turrets with energy shields there, which protect the turrets. These shields can be temporarily disabled with a rocket launcher, but only for some seconds. Continue fighting and enter the bunker. Inside the bunker, the team finds information about the SEDs, nigh unstoppable enemies. Enter the test room and fight a SED. The SED's only weakness is melee, but should be knocked down first by shooting at it. Eliminate all SEDs and exit the bunker. Follow the path that leads to the swamps. Survive Blackwood's attack on the swamps and continue towards the tower. You will need to destroy the APC-3000 that is protecting the tower with rocket launchers, and proceed to the tower. Enter the tower and activate the elevator. The team has to survive until the elevator arrives, and use it to advance to the top of the tower. Act 3 At the top of the tower, activate the control panel. The Mantis, the final boss of Pripyat, will appear. It can only be damaged by rocket launchers, but has an energy shield which protects it. The shield can be destroyed with a rocket, but it is reconstructed after some seconds. It has two weapons, a machine gun and an energy weapon located under it. The mission ends when the Mantis is destroyed. The enemies that appear here are dependent on the Mantis' health. New Enemies Rewards Easy Normal Pro Special Rewards Easy Normal Pro Spectrum Rewards